lotrfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Плач Рохиррим
Плач Рохиррим - песня, которую пел Арагорн, Гэндальфу, Леголасу и Гимли, когда они приближаются к Эдорасу. Сначала он пел её на языке Рохана, а затем перевёл для своих товарищей. Роханский поэт изначально писал песню для Эорла Юного. Песня Оригинал: Where now the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing? Where is the helm and the hauberk, and the bright hair flowing? Where is the hand on the harpstring, and the red fire glowing? Where is the spring and the harvest and the tall corn growing? They have passed like rain on the mountain, like a wind in the meadow; The days have gone down in the West behind the hills into shadow. Who shall gather the smoke of the dead wood burning, Or behold the flowing years from the Sea returning? Гришпун: Где ныне всадник, где конь боевой, где звонкого рога пенье? Где шлем и копье, меча острие, волос золотых плетенье? Где твердость руки, сжимающей сталь, где алых огней свеченье? И где по весне над тучной землей высоких хлебов цветенье? Исчезли, ушли, как ветер с равнин уходит, устав скитаться; На Запад, на Запад уходят дни, чтоб там навсегда остаться. Кто властен сдержать бесконечный дым, летящий над пепелищами? И годы, спешащие за моря - удержим ли их? Отыщем ли? Муравьёв: Где ныне конь и конный? Где рог его громкозвучащий? Где его шлем и кольчуга, где лик его горделивый? Где сладкозвучная арфа и костер, высоко горящий? Где весна, и зрелое лето, и золотистая нива? Отгремели горной грозою, отшумели степными ветрами, Сгинули дни былые в закатной тени за холмами. С огнем отплясала радость, и с дымом умчалось горе, И невозвратное время не вернется к нам из-за Моря. Маторина: Где теперь всадник и конь, Где рог, что звал нас в поле? Где кольчуга и шлем, И крыло волос на ветру? Где ярких костров огонь И ловкость сильных ладоней, Где звонкое пенье арф И веселых танцоров круг? Где время весны в цветах? Где золото урожая? Все прошло, словно дождь в горах, Все развеял ветер полей! На запад за Мглистые Горы Дни уходят, как умирают А пепел кто соберет Меж обгорелых пней? Кто помнит, как падал лес? Кто слышал, как улетают Годы, прилетевшие из-за морей?.. О. Леденев: Где ныне конь и всадник? Где рог, что воспел победу? Где ныне шлем и кольчуга, и кудри, что плыли по ветру? Где у огня вечернего арфы струна золотая? Где те сады весенние и высокая рожь густая? Все прошло, точно горный ливень, ветром в траве прошумело. Дни ушли за холмы на запад, скрылись в тумане белом. Дым костра поднимается -- разве он в дерево вновь воплотится? Разве годы ушедшие могут с Моря к нам возвратиться? Грузберг: Где теперь лошадь и всадник? Где рог, который трубил когда-то? Где теперь пламя пылает? Где волосы, яркие, словно золото? [Где волосы, яркие, словно злато? Где теперь песни арфы? Где луки, стрелы, шлем и кольчуга? Где же весна и где жатва? Где поле, изборожденное плугом? Они ушли, словно ветер, Прошедший по полю густой волной. Они ушли, словно песня, Как дождь далекий в степи пустой. Кто может собрать легкий пепел Давно сгоревшей сосны лесной? Кто может услышать песню, За море ушедшую давней весной? Хизиэль: Где теперь и всадник, и конь, Где рог, что так гордо звучал? Где теперь шлем и кудри под ним, Которыми ветер играл? Где руки, из струн извлекавшие звон, Где огонь, что так ясно блистал? Где лето, где осень, где урожай, Который в садах поспевал? Увы, все ушло, как ливень в горах, Как ветер в звонких лугах. Увы, дни спускались на Запад Холмами, где прячется страх. Кто соберет дым от костра, с ветром пронзительным споря? Кто Свет увидит, когда возвратится он из-за моря? Каменкович и Степанов: Где всадник, степями на бой пpоскакавший? Где плуг, благодатную землю вспахавший? Где жаpкое пламя и голос стpуны? Где шлем, и кольчуга, и эхо войны? Как дождь над холмами и ветеp над степью, Те годы исчезли за гоpною цепью. Кто дым от пожаpа в суму собеpет? Кто годы назад из-за Моpя веpнет? Воседой: Где конник тот и где конь? Где рог Тот, звучавший в сече? Где шелом тот и где кольчуга? Где песни те и где речи? Где тот огонь и огнище? Где пажити, нивы, пашни? Где осень, весна и лето? - Миновали, как день вчерашний, Как снег прошлогодний, как дождь, как ветер по луговине, Угасли, как за холмами дневное светило ныне, Исчезли, как дым в поднебесье, развеялись горстью праха. Не вернется он из-за Моря, этот конник, не знавший страха. Немирова: Где всадники былых времен, Где кони огневые? Где кудри вольные до плеч И шпоры золотые? Где гулкий рог и арфы звон, Где песни, речи, стоны? Спроси еще - где жар огня, Под пеплом погребенный? Остынет пепел, дождь пройдет, И ветер пролетит... Того, что было и прошло, Никто не воскресит... В. Авербух: О, где тот конь и тот всадник? Гордого рога пенье? О, где тот шлем и кольчуга? Светлых волос струенье? О, где те руки на струнах? Жарких костров гуденье? Где те посевы, жатвы? Спелых хлебов волненье? Они прошли, как дождь в горах, как ветра дуновенье... Зашли, как солнце, эти дни в холмов закатных тени... Кто дым и пепел соберёт и сложит вновь в поленья?.. Кто лет минувших вновь узрит державное теченье?.. Неизвестный автор: Где рог, который трубил когда-то? Где теперь пламя пылает, Где волосы яркие цвета заката? Где теперь песни арфы, Где лук и стрелы, шлем и кольчуга? Где же весна и где пашня, Где поле, изборожденное плугом? Они ушли, словно ветер, Прошедший по полю густой волной. Они ушли, словно песня, Как дождь далекий в степи пустой. Кто может собрать легкий пепел Давно сгоревшей сосны лесной, Кто может услышать песню, За море ушедшую давней весной?.. В экранизации В экранизации Питера Джексона, король Теоден напевал несколько строк из "Плача рохиррим", готовясь к битве. Источники * Дж. Р. Р. Толкин - Властелин колец: Две крепости - "Конунг в золотом чертоге" Категория:Песни en:Lament for the Rohirrim